The invention is based on a method for the recording and reproduction of transmitted programme contributions of the generic type of the independent Claim 1. The recording and reproduction of programme contributions has long been known from video recorder technology. With the growth of commercial television, it is noticeable that very many advertising interruptions are inserted into a broadcast television transmission. Therefore, when such a television transmission is recorded, it is very often undesirable for the advertising blocks to be concomitantly recorded. However, since unambiguous signalling of advertising blocks is not made available by most programme providers, it is a difficult problem to reliably identify such advertising blocks actually during recording and to prevent them from being recorded. Admittedly, there are also approaches which attempt to automatically identify the broadcasting of an advertising block and correspondingly suppress its recording. These approaches are mainly based on an analysis of the picture contents, e.g. in such a way that the omission of the programme provider's logo during the broadcasting of advertising is detected or, in the case of a television transmission being broadcast in the 16:9 format, a format changeover during the advertising interruption is detected. As a further criterion, a check is also frequently made to see whether an increased loudness level is received, since the sound is often set to be louder in advertising blocks. However, all these known methods for automatically identifying advertising blocks do not operate with 100% reliability since, in particular, the programme providers from time to time change the broadcasting behaviour in the case of advertising blocks, with the result that the criteria checked are not always reliable criteria for the identification of an advertising block.